Toy bow and arrow sets are well known in the industry and enjoy widespread use. However, such bow and arrow sets typically require the user to purchase a completed set and most are not of a miniature size. An example of a prior art crossbow apparatus is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 29/549,640, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.